The Fox in a World of Hounds
by MCSVoltage
Summary: Naruto had lived with his foxes then he had met a girl who would turn out to be the girl of his dreams. They went on missions together and got married and started a family. Little did Naruto know his life would return to being hard when the village is later attackedby Madara Uchiha's imposter and he barely survives. Naruto activates the rinnegan and turns it around.
1. Beginning of a Hero

_**The Start of a Hero's Journey**_

Naruto came home to an empty house from another day of pranking. "Ah another successful prank today." Naruto had said. He couldn't help but feel lonely. He had no family, few friends, and no one precious to him in life. He had been beaten many times mostly by the villagers and some chunin. Occasionally there were even jounin and to more of his surprise there were some anbu.

Naruto hadn't passed the academy test and was really annoyed. Normally he masked his true strength and his intelligence, but sometimes his fake personality's impatience showed through him purely. "Come on Iruka Sensei, I should've passed. I was a gifted taijutsu user, an exceptional student at ninjutsu. It's genjutsu and cloning, but even then three-fourths of it is still barely passing." Naruto whined.

"I'm sorry Naruto but failing is failing. It happens to the best of us." Iruka tried. Naruto left, but on his way out was stopped by Mizuki, another sensei, and had heard of something quite interesting. Naruto was told that if if only one student failed they could attempt to take a scroll from the hokage and learn a new jutsu, and if did so successfully he passed. Naruto knew this was a trap but he let it unfold plus he'd get an actual jutsu.

That night… "Get Naruto here with the scroll alive!" exclaimed Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage, to all the shinobi. Naruto had stolen a jutsu scroll and had everyone of the shinobi trying to find him. Iruka was searching frantically for his little knucklehead, as Iruka liked to call him.

"Now to find a jutsu or two in this scroll." Naruto said in peace as he opened the scroll. There were many sections kenjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, sealing techniques, and even forgotten weapon jutsu. He found a clone jutsu called Shadow Cloning. The boy went to work on the cloning. He was the uncharacteristically intrigued by the forgotten weapon jutsu. He had a look and found seal that read-_ Release seal to get weapon-_ and that Naruto did. The orange clad ninja had learned a few techniques for a few new weapons. His favorite of them being a type of long glove with retractable blades on the four knuckles of each hand and curved retractable blades that were on the forearm. The looked like wolf claws and wolfs were Naruto's second favorite animal, next to the fox. Naruto called them his fox claws.

"Naruto where have you been?" Iruka asked gasping for breathe. He was tired, way too tired to be chasing Naruto. What if they were attacked? Sure enough they were. By Mizuki.

(-_**The talk goes on as canon**_-)

Naruto had pulled out a a storage scroll he had stolen and pulled out his fox claws. He then created hundreds of shadow clones and they all put on the gloves. Naruto then started weaving through hand seals.

**Blade Art: Extreme Tunneling Fang**

Naruto's whisker marks had turned to red whiskers, his blades turning red, and him growing a red fox like tail.

Hearing what sounded like a technique of the Inuzuka clan he started to run. He then felt hundreds of sharp pains realizing that each clone would move slighty to a side the attacks ripping out more internal organs. His body fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Naruto," Said Iruka weakly. "We need to go see the hokage." Naruto nodded and slowly helped his sensei, while also carrying the lifeless Mizuki's corpse.

_Meanwhile just outside that battlefield_

Kiba had sensed Naruto and since he was officially a ninja he had went to find him. He found him right when Iruka did and Kiba saw the whole thing. "How did he do that?" Kiba asked himself, "It looked like he used an Inuzuka technique." Kiba then ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He finally made it to the clan compound. He saw his sister, Hana, and told her what he saw. He told her about the hokage meeting and they went.

The hokage was meeting with Naruto, Iruka, and Kiba and Hana burst in wanting to know how he learned that technique. "Calm down Hana and Kiba, Naruto will explain to you after he is punished." Hiruzen said. "so Naruto why did you steal that scroll?"

"I stole it so I could graduate, Mizuki had told me an interesting story that I figured was a trap, but I let it unravel and I learnt about seven new jutsu. And I had written down twenty three more." Naruto replied.

"Seven ?!" Hiruzen cried.

"Yes they were shadow cloning and forgotten weapon techniques." Naruto stated. "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Okay that explains the Inuzuka like technique stated Hana. "But that doesn't explain the tail and whiskers."

"So the scroll said to use that technique you have to use a jutsu called _Spiritual Beast Mimicry_ , it allows you to become part of your favorite animal. Would you like to learn it, it clones weapons through my storage seals?" Naruto answered.

Kiba and Hana both said yes at the same time.

"Great then meet me at the training grounds after graduation." Naruto said leaving.

Hana had taken a liking to Naruto and thought it could be fun, while Kiba thought it would help him train.

Naruto had recently learned of a clothing and weapon store for shinobi only and he brought in his graduation pass meaning he could buy.

"Welcome to the Black Stag Weapon and Clothing store can I help you?" asked a clerk.

"Yes, would like a custom made outfit consisting of black anbu pants, a red long sleeved shirt, red jounin shoes, and a custom black vest with a hood and the long bottom a trench coat attached in black." Naruto replied.

After the clerk had written everything down he asked, "Is that all?"

Naruto shook his head, "I also want a katana with the hand guard bind fox heads, block cloth on the handle, and a black blade with alpha inscribed in red." Naruto finished.

"That'll be 400 yen." Replied the clerk. "They'll be ready in one week."

Naruto left and went home.

Meanwhile Hana had recently become a jounin. She had always wanted to be a sensei of her own team and since Kurenai was deciding to stop which meant she could be one. Han had walked over to the hokage's office and requested to see him. She had talked to him and she got approved to get her own team. After graduation she'd meet the chosen members of her team and then go meet Naruto and Kiba to learn the new technique. She knew she would be picking, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino.

Hana turned to see Naruto himself walking into a cave so she followed him. She saw Him sitting in a little pond on the inside with three female foxes. 'Since when did he have animals?' Hana thought. She saw him pump out some chakra and infused it with the foxes' fangs and their eyes so they could see farther. The three triplet foxes had special traits. One was a sensor and had grey fur and was called Luna, another could shroud itself in chakra for fighting and it had red fur and named Rose, and the last could extend its claws and used those for combat and had orange fur and named Flare.

Naruto had four wooden posts in the cave he had started hitting one and the foxes hit the rest. He said to the sensor fox "Check and make sure no one is around to attack me like usual." And that's what the fox did. Hana couldn't hear what he said and then Naruto shunshinned behind her and asked why she was spying on him.

Hana answered, "I wanted to learn a few techniques before Kiba." She was partially telling the truth, she also wanted to see what he did with those foxes.

"You're partially lying," Naruto stated "You were also wondering about my foxes."

"How did you know I had been watching?" Hana asked.

"My fox told me, and she's a sensor." Naruto stated calmly. "I'm not mad I just was worried for my foxes." Hana and Naruto started to talk and became good friends, but honestly he started to get a crush on her. He thought she was smart, cool, beautiful, but she was his best friend's sister. He would talk to Kiba and see what he would say. The hound triplets found Hana and they met Naruto and the foxes. Hana had them show the foxes some combat techniques.

"So how did you meet these foxes?" Hana asked.

"I found them when they were little and I took them in. The triplets were sick and dying. I had transferred some of my chakra into the triplets and they had stabilized. I raised them and cared for them and they decided to stay with me once they made a full recovery." Naruto replied."They are the only family I have and I love them."

"I see, that was so kind of you." Hana stated " How would you like to bring them over to the Inuzuka compound and train after the technique teaching?"

"I'd like that, thanks." Naruto blushed.

Hana went home and Naruto slept in the sleeping bag he had in the cave.

It was time for graduation. Every kid was ready Naruto wore a new outfit that didn't look hideous and he bout a red belt that held his scrolls so he could have them at all times. The new genin each got their headbands and Naruto's was red and he wore it on his forehead unlike most shinobi in Konoha. Most wore them on their waists while others had it on their arm or neck. Kiba came up and he had started talking to Naruto. Then Iruka came in.

"Okay I'll now be announcing the teams picked by jounin." Iruka said. "Team 10 ran by Asuma Sarutobi will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi.

"No! Why am I not with my Sasuke-kun" Ino squealed.

"Team 8 ran by Hana Inuzuka will be Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka." Said Iruka.

"Yes! Kiba and I are on a team!"Naruto said high fiving his best friend.

"You know it bro! Yahoo!" Kiba said back.

"Next team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake is Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno." Interrupted Iruka.

"Cha true love prevails over all!" Squealed the bubblegum banshee that is Sakura Haruno.

"Would you SHUT UP!" the entire class yelled. Everyone left to meet with their sensei and Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata were going to meet Hana.

"Hello pups." Hana greeted. "I'll be your sensei and I hope we can become friends. Now we are going to do a team exercise. I'll go first tell your name, things you like and hate, and your goals."

"Sounds easy enough." Naruto said.

"My name is Hana Inuzuka, I like dogs, family and friends. I dislike perverts, Kiba constantly screaming, and cats. My goals are to become a great jounin and to one day to get married." Hana Said cheerfully.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I like animals, friends, and being with people. I hate bullies, thieves, Sasuke, and being alone. My goals are to become the hokage, to have a family and to die loved not hated." Naruto said distantly.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I like dogs, pranks, and girls. I hate Sasuke, cats, and fan-girls. My goals are to be hokage, and to die a hero." Kiba said proudly.

"I-I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuga, I like animals, f-f-family, and Naruto. I dislike Sasuke, bullies, and people who don't act like themselves. I currently don't have any goals." Hinata shyly spoke.

"Okay we start our first test tomorrow. Meet me at training field 5 at 8:00 A.M." Hana said.

The next morning Hana and Naruto went early and ran into each other. While they waited they trained. Naruto was teaching her the extreme tunneling fang and she almost had it down. A few minutes later Kiba and Hinata showed up.

"Yahoo you got here early eh," Kiba started.

"H-H-Hello everyone." Hinata shyly interrupted.

"Okay everyone," Hana started. " I want you to try to take these bells from me, but you'll have to find me through the forest with the triplets ready to attack you." At that moment Naruto's triplets came out and were ready.

"I see you brought them." Hana said. "That is pretty cool that you brought them out of hiding." She then saw Naruto take out a storage scroll and he pumped in some chakra and a double-sided naginata popped out of smoke. He pumped in some chakra and he told his sensor fox to get ready and Hinata to get ready to deflect weapons using the Gentle Fist, her clans special technique. He told Kiba and Akamaru to be on the ready with a jutsu. He was getting serious.


	2. The Demon of The Mist Strikes!

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto had started charging, "Kiba, Hinata follow me we have to get to Hana and strike!" Naruto called back.

The two had started to chase after Naruto to back him up.

Naruto had jumped to the trees knowing there were traps around as Luna sensed chakra infused into the traps. One of the Haimaru wolf brothers had jumped at Hinata causing her to trigger an explosive tag to cause a small explosion. She was being tended to by Naruto and Kiba by the first aid they learned in the academy. The wolf was still watching as Luna could detect him.

"Kiba," Naruto said. He then signed to the direction of the wolf and threw a kunai the quickly ran to intercept the wolf. He used a mid- powered chop to the wolf's neck to try and knock him out but he bit Kiba. Kiba started to use his chakra.

"_**Beast Style:**_ _**Wolf Claw Scissor**_" Kiba yelled using his claws to slash at the wolf. The wolf was cut and sent flying to Hinata. She sent a chakra enhanced palm his way and he was knocked out. Kiba was carrying him as they moved forward. They were weaving through traps and Hinata was in charge of setting them off with kunai so they didn't have to worry about them later.

Naruto came to a sudden stop and the others followed. Kiba was Naruto's best friend and knew he didn't do things without reason in serious matters.

"What's up?" Kiba asked. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto motioned for them to stay quiet. "Luna senses the other two of the brothers." Naruto whispered. He let out Flare and Rose as well as Luna. He told Flare and Rose to engage and they did as they were told. Flare extended her claws and Rose went to Naruto to get chakra and she got it.

The two ran in and charged Naruto then moved in hearing the fight start he quickly did hand seals while Kiba and Hinata engaged. Hinata went for a strike with the gentle fist, while Kiba had did some hand seals.

"_**Beast Style: Blazing Fang"**_ Kiba shouted swapping targets with Hinata, hitting one of the brothers with a crossed claw strike.

"_**Blade Style: Wrath of Hades" **_Naruto Called doing a flip kick to the wolf the using his chakra enhanced naginata to flip the hound and slam him down. Hinata did some first aid on all the brothers and carried one, while Kiba carried the other two.

"Okay, Naruto, you have to teach me some jutsu" Kiba said excitedly.

"M-M-Me t-too." Hinata shyly said.

"Maybe if I have the time." Naruto happily replied.

While they were talking a kunai came from nowhere and hit a barrier tag on a tree and the three genin were trapped. Hana came out and smirked. "I caught you my little pups." Hana stated, then saw the brothers and got mad. "How could they knock the brothers out?" Hana thought.

She did some seals and technique Naruto taught her._** "Lost Art: Spiritual Beast Mimicry" **_Hana shouted. She grew larger fangs, a brown wolf like tail, and white sharp claws, brown furry ears, and her pupils turned harsher. She undid the barrier and charged. _**"Beast Art: Apex Predator"**_ Hana called rapidly gaining speed and her claws grew bigger and ran towards Naruto giving him a slash to the chest. It wasn't deep enough to scar just injure.

She turned to see Hinata hit her in the back of the knees with chakra enforced palms. Then Kiba jumped down from a tree flipping then hit her back with an axe kick. She turned in pain to see Naruto have his naginata aimed at her chest.

"Hinata, Kiba grab the bells!" Naruto called. The two nodded and tried but were batted back by Hana's arm. She then flip kicked Naruto's hand causing him to drop his weapon with her then delivering a round house kick to his side. He was sent flying into the nearest tree knocking it over.

She released her jutsu and then saw Naruto go up in a puff of white smoke. She turned around to see a butterfly kick come straight to her midsection sending her in the air and hit with the other part of the kick being sent higher, then an axe kick from midair causing her to plummet to the ground. She disappeared and gave Naruto a reverse roundhouse kick to the lower back. He cried out in pain and was sent into the same tree that his clone hit which caused the tree to fall.

Hana stopped the fight. "Congratulations my pups, you have passed my test and we do our first mission tomorrow. Now go home and get some rest." She perkily said. Everyone grunted and left beside Naruto to stay and help Hana with the brothers.

"Do you need any help?" Naruto asked with a sincere smile.

"Thanks," Hana smiled back. "Do you have any first aid supplies?"

"Yeah, it's in one of my scrolls." Naruto replied pulling out a white scroll marked with a red cross. They took out some bandages and wrapped them around the triplets' wounds and her hand started glowing green.

~The Next Day~

"Target in sight." Kiba said

"Move forward with stealth." Hana answered. The three genin jumped towards their target. Kiba had grabbed the target and held it down.

"Tora, the fire daimyo's wife's cat is captured." Naruto stated through the microphone.

"Proceed to the Hokage's tower." Hana said. The team walked to the tower with Kiba getting mauled by Tora's claws. They collected their pay and got ready for a new mission.

"We've got plenty of D-ranks here, how many would you like?" Iruka asked.

Hana was about to answer but Kiba started first. "No more chores Iruka, these aren't missions they're things people are too lazy to do." Kiba sighed in an annoyed tone. Iruka was about to yell, but Hiruzen interrupted.

"Okay then if you want a challenge how about an C-rank body guarding mission with another team?" Hiruzen asked with a smirk.

"We'll take it." Kiba said before Hana could speak.

"Bring in team 7 and the client." Hiruzen ordered. Team 7 came in along with the client. His name is Tazuna. He wore tan pants with a green jacket, with a straw hat on his head. He held a bottle of sake in his hand and looked to be drunk. Team 7came in revealing Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi Hatake. They looked annoyed at the drunk client. Well, everyone but Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was brooding while Sakura was watching him brood with stars in her eyes.

"I asked for ninja not babies!" The drunkard yelled. He pissed himself when two kunai went right in between his thighs making him scream. Naruto and Kiba were smirking with more kunai on hand.

"You two have my respect, and so does the creepy one with bugs coming out of his body." The intoxicated builder stated with fear. They left the hokage's office, and they started out to the Land of Waves.

They walked for about two hours. Hana and Kiba's noses were going crazy and Kakashi noticed a puddle. They walked past it when two mist ninja jumped out of it. Hana and Kakashi turned to be wrapped in a chain made of shuriken and were cut in half. Kiba, Naruto, and Shino threw kunai right at them but were knocked off target. They smirked because that's what they wanted. Hinata came up from behind and stabbed one of them then cutting the chain. Naruto used his scroll to take out two sai blades. He infused chakra into them and cut into the wound Hinata had made and twisted the blade. The ninja started to bleed out onto the ground. Kiba ran out behind the other ninja and did hand seals.

"_**Beast Style: Rocket Slash!"**_ Kiba yelled jumping and bringing a flurry of claw strikes into the second's skull killing him with deep scratches. These had been everyone's first kills and to make it worse Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba were going insane thinking their sensei were dead.

"Good job teams." Kakashi said not looking up from the infamous porn book called; Make out Paradise.

"Sensei how are you alive?" Sakura asked with Sasuke and Kiba who were nodding. Naruto, Hinata, and Shino pointed to two cut up logs. The three were speechless with the thought of then trying to kill their sensei.

"I wish we could have questioned them to know why two nukenin were here, isn't that right Tazuna?" Hana spat angrily.

"Well you see what happened was….. Gato is after those who arehelping me with the bridge I'm building. He took over my village and is trying to make sure we can't get backour hope and get help." Tazuna began when Kakashi sighed.

"What do you think mission Hana, this is now an A-rank should we continue?" Kakashi asked never looking up from his porn.

"Let's ask the genin." Hana stated.

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked the students.

"I think we should sensei, we did promise to do the mission." The less shy Hinata said poking her fingers together.

"Okay then let's go." Hana said starting to walk off with her genin following her. The other team with Tazuna followed. Sakura kept trying to talk to Sasuke but he kept telling her to shut up, Naruto was talking to Kiba, Hinata, and Hana. Shino was collecting bugs that were on the way, and Kakashi read his porn never looking up. It wasn't a bad trip but it was still a mission.

Naruto and Kiba were hungry and forgot to pack their own food. Naruto looked at Kiba and pointed to his nose. Kiba sniffed around and pointed to 9 o'clock. Naruto pulled out a kunai and nodded. "Lunchtime." Naruto whispered to Kiba. He then threw a kunai and it hit a white rabbit.

Sakura got mad and started yelling at Naruto and Kiba calling them idiots. "Why did you do that? You scared me! You could've hurt that rabbit!" Ranted the Bubblegum Banshee.

Kakashi and Hana were looking blankly at the rabbit, but were thinking. "Why is that rabbit white it isn't that time of year?" They thought in synchronization. A giant sword came from the forest and the bunny ran away. A man then appeared on the hilt of the sword that was now lodged in a tree. He had black pants on, standard jounin shoes, cow printed leg and arm warmers, no shirt, a brown strap across his chest to hold his sword. He had bandages around his mouth and his headband facing his side.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan, it is an honor to face someone of your caliber." Taunted man.

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist." Kakashi spat.

"This is a battle you cannot win, so hand over the bridge builder and I won't kill any of you." Zabuza taunted. Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal a red eye with three black comma-like shapes in it. "I am honored, we haven't even started and you bring out the sharingan." Zabuza said jokingly.

"Get around Tazuna, Hana and I will take care of him!" Kakashi calmly said to the genin. The mist started to thicken and no one could see. "Be careful, he is a master of silent killing." Kakashi yelled. Naruto took out a scroll and started to look through it.

"Idiot this is no time for reading!" The banshee squealed.

"Shut up!" Kiba snarled. "You're making things worse!" Naruto found what he wanted and pumped some chakra into the scroll. Then his "Fox Claws" appeared on his hands. He then started blasting through hands seals.

"_**Lost Art: Spiritual Beast Mimicry"**_ Naruto said to himself causing his features to change making him look half man and half fox. His weapons also starting to glow red. He got into a ready stance and awaited orders. Kiba did the same and Shino got ready as well. Sasuke and Sakura were stupidly stared at Naruto asking themselves how the idiot did that.

Kakashi copied everyone of Zabuza's jutsu and did them before Zabuza did. They shot jutsu after jutsu never hitting each other. Zabuza made a water clone and it made its way towards the group of genin. Kakashi went to get it but was knocked away by another clone and was trapped in a prison of water.

"_**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu"**_ Zabuza yelled. He started to push chakra into the water making Kakashi gasp for air. Zabuza then realized the girl was gone.

"_**Tunneling Fang"**_ Hana yelled drilling into a clone made to shield Zabuza. Zabuza's clone used its sword to block the attack and then slashed at Hana. She fumbled and was then caught in another water prison and Zabuza pulsed more chakra into the prison making her gasp as well. Naruto, Kiba, and Shino started to run at him but were stopped by a clone. It then made ten more clones and surrounded them.  
_**"Blade Style: Extreme tunneling Fang"**_ Naruto yelled drilling through three clones. He nodded to Kiba who went to Naruto who handed him some claws.

"_**Blade Style: Apocalyptic Fang Over Fang"**_ They yelled making red and silver tornadoes that shot through four more clones.

"_**Insect Style: Parasitic Beetle Swarm"**_ Shino said in his monotonous voice sending hundreds of insects at the clones drinking their chakra causing them to turn to a puddle with the other clones. Naruto, Kiba, and Shino made a plan and put it into action.

Kiba gave Naruto the claws which then were sealed into the scroll. Naruto made a clone that Shino put a swarm of bugs on making them not eat the chakra of Naruto. The clone ran at Zabuza and Jumped above him but was dispelled when Shino gave the signal to consume the chakra. They then fell onto Zabuza and entered his skin. Zabuza was so worried about them that he let both water prisons go and then he heard a yell.

_**"Tunneling Fang"**_ Kiba yelled coming out of the water underneath Zabuza and headed straight for him. Zabuza jumped away and was stabbed by Naruto's claws in the back. Zabuza kicked Naruto away and appeared over him with his sword drawn. He was about to slash when he felt metal around his neck. Kakashi was behind him and ready to slit his throat but was then kicked away. Hana appeared behind him and hit him with a chakra enhanced punch that sent him into a tree.

Zabuza was about to get up when he was hit by three senbon to the neck. Suddenly a hunter-nin from the mist came out and thanked them fortaking care of Zabuza and that he'd handle the rest. He then disappeared in a swirl of snow. Kakashi then collapsed and Hana picked him up and told Tazuna to lead them to where they were staying.

They walked into Tazuna's house and he toldhis daughter, Tsunami, he was home. She came in the room and gasped to see a ninja slung over another's shoulder.

"Relax, he's just exhausted." Hana said with a greeting smile.

"Okay, we have a room to take him." Tsunami said back. She then had Hana follow her upstairs to a room that was empty. She laid Kakashi down on a bed and left to get some first aid supplies. Hana sat next to Kakashi and her hands started to glow green. She was healing Kakashi's wounds with medical jutsu. His wounds closed and she put a blood increasing pill in Kakashi's mouth so he could regain his lost blood. Hinata came in with some water and set it near Kakashi.

"Tsunami asked me to bring it." The less shy Hinata said.

Kakashi soon woke up in time for dinner. Everyone sat aside each other at a table with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Tsunami's son, Inari. Inari looked coldly at the ninja and he held back what he wanted to say. He simply got up and walked out of the room.

The next day the two teams were training under Hana. "Alright my team knows it but has Kakashi taught you the tree climbing exercise?" Hana asked.

"No he hasn't taught us much." Shino said in his normal voice.

"Okay then, the tree climbing exercise consists of climbing trees without your hands." Hana stated.

Sakura raised her hand and asked "How do we do that? Hana's team just fell over and started laughing except Hinata who was sitting in a tree upside down.

"As Hinata is showing you, you use your chakra to balance and walk up, however too much and the tree starts to get indented, but too little and you can't get on the tree at all." Hana explained.

The training went on all day with the exercise having been a time consuming success. Sakura got up easily due to her small pool of chakra, Shino had great chakra control so he got up quickly, but Sasuke had horrible control and kept falling, he marked his place with a kunai each time, until he finally made it with the tree looking like a zebra. The teams minus the sleeping Cyclops ate dinner and went to visit Kakashi. He had just woken up and motioned for the teams to gather around.

"As you know Zabuza was taken away by a hunter-nin right?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone. Everyone nodded and Kakashi continued. "I'm starting to think he's alive." Kakashi stated receiving a sigh. "What do you all know about hunters and senbon?" Kakashi asked the genin.

"Hunter ninja are ninja sent by their village to track and kill rogue ninja due to possible leaks of village secrets." Sakura said with a proud look on her face.

"They also dispose of the body directly after killing their target, but senbon aren't weapons used mostly for killing, they are mostly used for medicinal purposes. They normally can't kill unless used by someone who is an expert with them, but still most experts can't get them to go deep enough to kill, but can put someone in a death like state." Naruto said receiving a glare from Sakura and a eye smile from Kakashi.

"But that means…" Hana started but was cut off.

"Yes, Zabuza is alive and he has a partner."

**Extra long ch.2 hope you enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed my story.**


End file.
